


Gobby Gob Gobble

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Kissing, Murder, Virginity, ghoul smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Just a fair few old fills from the long forgotten Fallout Kinkmeme starring Gob the Ghoul.A/N: I have nothing new finished so I’m posting old stuff because I’m a hack and who knows how long the Kinkmeme will be up for. I apologize for the terrible writing. (Sorta) <3





	1. Spur of the Moment

It was cute; the little shakes his hands gave when he put them on her shoulders, barely touching the skin as if he'd burn her or her him. She watched him, careful as a mother as she saw his ruined lips turn down, along with the creased dip the flesh between his eyes gave when she leaned further into him. The realization that this moment would take a little more work than she'd originally thought, never crossed her mind in a negative light. It would be worth any and all hassle. Being the first one to coaxed Gob into the intimate act she had planned was in its own right a high, and the ghoul couldn’t look more inexperienced if he tried.

She smiled; a warm one that felt just as good to give as to receive back from him. He looked nervous still, eyes still creased up but the scared frown was now turned up; almost hopeful.

The pressure of his rough hands slowly increased and a comfortable weight settled further up her neck. She wondered if this was the first time he'd touched a smoothskin. A comfortable tune pushed into her head as the radio in the corner hummed out a song. The music was soft, but they needed to be quieter.  
She was, as slow and careful as possible, settling herself in his lap. One knee at a time, and one inch closer as his breath started to puff against her face and neck. The under stuffed chair she’d got him to relax in was just big enough for her to fit a knee on either side of him.

"Don't be nervous Gob, it's just me…remember?", she whispered, finally settling down on his thighs with her knees on each side.

"...thats easy for you to say..", he made a low nervous raspy laugh before shutting his mouth tight as her hands came up around his neck.

"You know...I don't know..uh..", he mumbled and then hung his head to the side, avoiding the line of sight down her shirt as she shifted down on him. He didn't know what to do; what she wanted him to do now that he’d followed along with this. He'd never even got a chance to do this sort of thing before the war started, and instead of just being nervous he was also ashamed. No matter how many times she assured him she wasn't disgusted by him, far from it from what she said - still, he couldn't wrap the idea around his head that this was anything more than some sort of trick. She was so perfect. Beautiful, nice to him and went on all the adventures he'd set out to go on but never did.

"...I don't know-whatyouwantmetodo." He finished the words fast and half garbled, but a hand on the back of his skull told him she got the message. Her face leaned into the side of his neck, warm and soft. He sucked in a breath, not wanting to make a move for fear that she'd move away or even touch him more. This was everything and more that he'd dreamed of actually getting to do. It all just didn't feel real. I mean...he…had a smoothskin sitting on his lap, not just touching him but putting her lips on the side of his neck....the side that didn't have skin covering it either.

He heard himself gulp, and felt her move against his neck as the lump traveled down his throat. Suddenly everything felt unbalanced and his fingers twitch against her bare shoulders. His heart rate soared and he felt a wave of panic come on. He feared he'd freak out right then and there if she hadn't grabbed around him and pulled back enough to be eye to eye with him.

He stared, fearful almost and unable to voice it out of embarrassment.

She seemed to see it, but didn't mention it thankfully, neither did she mention the stiffness under her which he almost wanted to drop dead over. Everything had been easier when he imagined it; he was much more confident and could actually do all the stuff he was thinking about right now when he was dreaming. Right now, he just wanted to hide behind the bar like some frightened mutt.

Her whimsical giggle brought him around. His eyes focused finally on her flushed cheeks and the shimmer in her eyes. "I'm sorry smoothskin...I can’t d-" 

Then she kissed him.

He froze as if Moriarty had struck him in gut. It wasn't a hard kiss or a passionate one, just her touching her lips with his.

Wide eyes watched her eyelids flutter close as he felt her lips part against his own. They were so soft, a little dry but they were pressing against his own; his own hard cracked lips.

"You can do it..", she spoke against his lips but pulled away for a second, eyes still closed, "..just move yours against mine.."

Slowly she returned to him, and now he'd let his own lips part enough for her to deepen the contact. He could feel a small smile against him before a wet flick touched his bottom lip. 

Just her touching him, let alone kissing him...was enough to made him light headed, and now she was licking him. He almost considered her having a trace of some drug along her tongue; that would explain the dizzy sensation this gave him.

As if her queue was getting her tongue in his mouth, she then became hungry. It turned from tender and sweet to passionate and strangely enough, this was something he could manage - after all, his fantasies had been ravaging and fast paced, not slow and sweet.

Her mouth turned wet quickly, slipping along his own and pulling a rough moan out of him. Everything happened so fast. Before he knew it she was flushed into him, tugging at the collar of his stained shirt while she sucked and licked at his lips. Still a bit withdrawn he ran his hands around her back, stealing her against him with a little hesitation as she ran fingers across his scalp and the strings of hair still attached to him.

"Ooh..", she did it again. She moaned into his mouth and it felt like she was poking a fire inside him.

The chair he was sitting in was feeling too small, the weight over him was suddenly very heavy and he himself felt tight and constrained. Previously he'd been almost keen to avoid this moment, but now the ice had been broken and he just wanted the bar to be his so he could pushed her on the counter and take this moment to the farthest he could - but Moriarty was sleep in the back and Nova was snoring upstairs and what they were doing now was all that could happen tonight.

She hitched into him farther; tilting his head back as she playfully bit his tongue when he had the gall to push it into her mouth. She tasted good, better than he knew he tasted. Every inch of her tasted like a sweet hot Nuka-cola...and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had one of those.

Little smooth hands grabbed at the side of his face and that too spurred him on. He was slowly becoming the self he'd tried to be in his day dreams; the guy that could give her everything she craved and more. A bit more confidently he placed a hand down her back against the top of her ass, unable to go farther down on his own out of hesitation.

Without pulling her lips from him she ran a hand off his face, down his neck, along his arm to that hand of his. He twitched against her lips as she shifted his hand down on one firm cheek, squeezing it through his hand. He got the point and started to softly knead the flesh as she exhaled a breath through her nose to keep sucking the tip of his tongue into her mouth again.

His eyes had shut awhile ago but the present situation made him crack an eye open - as if what she was doing made even the muscles holding his lids shut weaken. Though what he saw out of that small slit of vision almost made his heart stop.

Moriarty was standing around the bar with an evil amused look on his face. Gob froze; mouth still open with the girl still ravishing it as he stared at his boss and owner in the dark. A little moan vibrated against his mouth and her hands continued to trace against his scared cheeks.

The expletive came out muffled and wet against the girl’s oblivious kisses. "..shit.", and all Moriarty did was get that look across his face that told Gob he was thinking of something that spelled nothing but trouble for him…


	2. Perfect Timing

Mmmm, alcohol. Even the diluted piss liquor Moriarty sold was savored when Gob could get his lips around some. It may not have gone down as acrid or burning as he’d hoped for, but it beat about everything else he managed to enjoy. But that was a very small list of things. One of those things, on the top of his list actually, was in town. He hadn’t seen her yet, but he knew she’d be in before the night rush left. She never missed coming by and seeing him when she was in Megaton, especially not after her little admittance last month.

So even though the night drug on - patrons dwindling by the minutes, each staggering out in some form or another – Gob didn’t worry. After all, she never left without at least a “hello, how are you?”.

He sat back, taking the insults; increasing the more the assholes drank. He took swigs of watery whiskey each time all eyes left him. No one would have thought Gob had the balls to do such a thing, but no one bothered to see anything but his lack of skin anyways. In the end it was good for everyone to just think he was too much of a pussy to try anything, it would make Moriarty’s eventual murder that much more pleasant.

Another hour passed and no sign of her. Only two people were left in the bar besides himself, Nova and Moriarty, who was counting caps in the back. Jericho was among the still boozing individuals, along with sappy Lucy West who cried into her glass as much as she drank from it. Gob would have felt sorry for her if she hadn’t acted so disgusted when his fingers accidently touch her own when he’d handed her that very drink. She was bigot like all the rest, all except….her…It was late and there was a part of Gob that knew the night wasn't going to end well..

Gob looked to the door, unable to keep the worrisome look off his face. Where was she? 

Nova seemed to catch it, even in her drug stupor and decided that it would be nice to tease him. Good ol’ Nova.

“Looks like she’s a no show Gob. You know....sometimes it’s best to not act so smitten all the fucking time.” Her husky voice grated on in his head. She said a few more uncaring things but he ignored them. It was easy not to hang on her every word anymore, not after he now knew there was someone that actually cared for him....even was attracted to him for some reason.

He’d liked Nova, even loved her in a fanciful way, until he realized how little the whore deserved his affection. They’d been in this hell hole together all this time and normally you’d think people would stick together through hardships, but apparently Nova didn’t class him as people anymore…or maybe she never did. She’d decided that drugs were better company than him, and in the end she was probably right....but then again there was at least one person who found that not to be the case.

Gob looked to the door again, not caring that Nova probably thought he looked like a lost matted puppy.

Gob huffed. The radio was turned off by Moriarty an hour ago so he was left with Nova egging him into a depression. He dragged the familiar cleaning rag over the counter; not that it cleaned anything really, but it felt better to do than just standing with his arms at his sides. If he couldn’t smoke anymore then he could at least clean the counter until his arm burned.

Lucy West left precisely eight minutes before Jericho took his leave from his own table. She returned the glass to Gob, to his surprise with a cap in it. He waited till the coast was clear before pocketing the currency. Lucy said she was “sorry” under her breath, giving him a tiny, probably fake smile with tears still in her eyes and then promptly left. He stood there, feeling guilty for his previous attitude until eight minutes later Jericho decided it was time to leave. The clock read three thirty three, oddly enough, when the ex-raider took Nova upstairs. The normal look came, the sick arrogant smirk Jericho always gave Gob before deposing the caps on the counter in front of him. 

“Enough for ah’ hour, ah’ whoh’l hour.” Gob sneered, watching Jericho pat Nova’s ass, following her up the stairs. Sometimes Gob thought that Jericho had just as much fun fucking Nova as he did rubbing it in Gob’s face, which probably wasn’t true.

“Bastard..”, he spit the word out as soon as he heard the door shut. The bar was now officially empty of paying customers….well, except Jericho, but he’d already paid. So Gob dropped the bag of caps Jericho had given him into the register before going into the backroom to let Moriarty know the place was dead.

“Ah, norm’ly happens around these times.” Moriarty said from his terminal, not taking his eyes from the glowing screen. His boss typed away at a few things, so Gob stood there like it was expected of him, shifting as little as he could in the door way. This time was the worst; the time before he counted the caps for the day, and sometimes…sometimes Gob came up short for no reason at all. The nerves started to set in and he wished he’d had a glass to clean right now. 

Most of the time Gob suspected Moriarty just wanted to pocket a few caps for fun so he had a valid excuse to beat him if anyone asked. In truth though, he could do whatever he wanted to Gob without anyone really caring, but Moriarty was sick and sick men did weird shit.

“Alright! Lets see what I brought in tonight. Nova working?” Moriarty shoved passed Gob, his tone pleasant but Gob knew better.

“Yes. Jericho. For one hour.” Gob spoke meekly, and it wasn’t a show. He hated Moriarty as much as he feared him.

“Good, good. That bitch ha’hs more to pay off this week. Now…let us see about these cah’ps.” 

Gob stood behind him, hearing the register open and the caps clink together as he stacked them on the counter in tall neat piles. Gobs stomach twisted, remembering what happened a couple days ago and still feeling it in his face when he lay on his cot at night. He twitched his left eye involuntarily when Moriarty turned around. The look wasn’t good, but wasn’t bad either.

“Empty up, boy’oh.” Moriarty’s voice was dark and dare he say, excited. Gob didn’t worry until he stuffed his scarred hands in his pockets and felt the teeth of the solitary cap. He’d forgotten about it, and just the touch of it on his fingers made his throat constrict. To say he felt fear was an understatement. Horror was closer but still not there…and he froze, eyes looking up at his boss. Moriarty was smirking, knew just by the look on Gob’s face and even through the fear Gob could hear Moriarty’s knuckles crack.

“Put it with the others.”

Gob placed the cap on the table slowly, afraid Moriarty would grab his arm right then and there and snap it. But the terrifying silence and anticipation was the worst. It seemed like ages until the air dissipated and bony, skin covered knuckles slammed into his cheek. The first blow didn’t hurt, the shock making sure of that, but the second, the third, the forth, and all the countless ones after that felt like the world was shattering around him.

Once he hit the floor the blows stop though. No kicks or stomps, just an Irish chuckle and then nothing. 

Gob’s mouth hung open, jaw locked with throbbing pain. It wasn’t the worst beating he’d gotten, but the healing cheek he’d been nursing was what Moriarty had paid special ‘attention’ too. 

A glob of wetness hit his bloody cheek, and it was then he realized, as he was blinking back the pain that Moriarty had spat on him. The cock sucker…

He didn’t see his boss leave, but heard the caps being pushed into a pack and boots walking away. 

“Lock up before you clean up. Boy’oh.”

It was like that.

Gob took little time getting up, pushing up on his palms while blood splattered down on the floor under him. His nose was gushing, but he didn’t think his head was bleeding…but he couldn’t be sure, not with all the fucking pain. He closed his eyes, feeling them sting with tears. He just wanted something good to happen, a semblance of pleasure or happiness. Was that too much to ask for? He had refused to cry all these years, and he wasn’t about to start now. So he pushed the tempting fantasy of curling up into the vault girl's bosom away and picked himself up.

He moved around the bar in a fuming daze. He spit a glob of blood out of his mouth that had ran from his nose. It was filthy but all he had was the wash rag to clean his face off with. Behind the bar again he heard the ratty door slam and lock, signaling that Moriarty had checked out. Gob let out a shaky sigh, reaching down under the counter, behind a piece of old metal which hid his stashed whiskey bottle. He soaked the rag in the alcohol and patted his face.

He winced, dabbing and groaning as he headed to the door. What he had hoped would have been a good night had turned into one of the worst he’d had in months. It was a mixture of spite, pain…but most of all disappointment. He couldn’t help feeling a bit of resentment at the fact that she hadn’t shown up, almost more than the resentment he felt for Jericho, Nova and Moriarty; after all, he expected them all to screw him over, but not her. 

She knew what it was like in this bar, what he had to deal with, and how much of a deal it was having her pop in from time to time, especially after she'd told him he was cute. Cute...someone thought he was cute. 

If she had just come in and said “hello”, maybe he wouldn’t mind the throbbing in his face right now.

He dabbed at the blood coming out of what was left of his nose, lost in his own self loathing; a dangerous thing. 

The door swung open, just as his fingers grazed the lock. Gob winced, pressing the rag into his face and taking a few stumbling steps back. She was standing there, door handle still in one hand, covered in wasteland dirt.

It was silent. His fingers felt wet; blood soaking through the rag he was trying to cover his battered face with. This wasn’t how he wanted her to see him; so weak. Why did she bother coming around now?

The silence was broken with creaking and banging upstairs in Nova’s room. Gob’s eye twitched again, at the sound, the pain and the sight of her actually standing there while he looked his worst.

Then it dawned on him. This was the first time he had been alone with her…well technically alone, in that Moriarty wasn’t behind him and customers weren’t watching in disgust while she smiled at him.

“Gob…” He looked down, unable to look at her anymore when her face changed from surprise to one of sympathy and hatred. For some reason he couldn’t deal with that look right now, not when he had just been doing his hardest to despise her for his own selfish needs.

“What…why? Why did he do this to you?” He took another step back when she reached for him, something she’d only done once and that time it had been for his hand, not his face. Gob removed the rag, taking again another step back when she advanced on him.

“What are you doing here?” He managed to croak out, cursing himself for how his voice stuck in his throat.

She winced, seeing the damage to his already damaged face.

“To see you..why else?”, she said as if it was a stupid for him to have even asked. Her eyes were big and shiny in the light of the bar and he wanted to just hold her. The urge to grab onto her and burry his face in her soft hair was overwhelming. To be able to feel some sort of human contact that wasn’t there to cause him pain was all he wanted. Gob let out a shaky breath, calming down his aching heart while he smeared the last of the blood from his face with the back of his hand; the rag no longer acted as anything more that a painting brush of blood. Guess he couldn't do anything to take back the last few moments so he just sniffed up the rest of the blood and swallowed it.

"Oh god....Gob..", her voice was so painful on his ears and her eyes tilted as they roamed over his face. He hadn't known what he was doing until he was cradling her in his arms. His grip was tight and desperate but she did little more than gasp and embrace him as well. It felt good, so good that he pushed his busted lips against her neck; kissing. but just barely.

She stiffened against him, but he refused to move from her. He'd gotten this far, and was this close, no way was he going to deny himself of this contact easily. Besides, this was also a good way to see if she was just yanking chain about the whole adorable and flirting thing. He breathed her in, she was dirty but underneath the wasteland smell he got a trace of sweet musk.

When she pulled against him his heart sunk, but whether it was the concussion thinking or the pain flooding his thoughts he couldn't let her go. 

She made a weird huffing noise against his shoulder, warm breath flooding his muscles and flesh; dampening it. Gob breathed in deep again. He couldn't help it he had to do it, he had to even if she hated him afterwards. He couldn't hold back anymore. Not now that he'd felt his limit already breach; the pain, the need and the loneliness had just gotten too much for him. He could blame her for instigating the action later.

So, with firm hands on her back, he let her scoot away from him, only for him to capture her lips as soon as he got the opportunity. She resisted, like he figured, but god....was it just as he imagined. Soft lips and warm breath flooding out of her nose against his face. She stiffened, not struggling anymore so he pulled her lips harder against his with a weathered hand on the back of her neck, bringing her body closer as well.

She had to know that flirting with him, a ghoul and a slave, was going to have its repercussions.

Maybe he was hallucinating, and Moriarty struck him harder than he'd thought. She had come in at the perfect time, and he was holding her, kissing her and she hadn't punch him yet. It had to have been a delusion, right? Then again, if was a delusion she would have been throwing herself at him even more than he was to her..or.....

He tested it.

Gob scooted her backwards, sandwiching her body between his own and the metal door. The heat coming off her was exponential, flooding him like the waters of life she'd mentioned last time she visited. Please, he hoped she wasn't too disgusted by this. For him this innocent kiss - well...it was actually turning anything but innocent - was the best thing that had happened to him since he could remember, and for some reason the fact that he was battered and bruised just made it all the better.

Gob stopped though. She wasn't returning the gesture, just allowing him to touch her and that wasn't what he wanted...yes, but not quite. He could only glance at her face; hard eyes, bloody mouth and flushed dirty cheeks. 

He opened his mouth to say something but just found himself kissing her again, and again; each one more passionate than the last....and what shocked him the most was that she had yet to push him away. Maybe she wasn't just toying with him this whole time. He knew though that kissing a ghoul must have been weird, even if you did like them. 

To Gob, the message was clear, she obviously didn't find him as appalling as much as he'd feared, and he was going to work with that, meekness be damned.

When her lips moved against his own his heart stopped, then picked up like a jackhammer. He knew she deserved better than to be ravaged by a ghoul against the entrance to a bar like Moriarty's, but he couldn't stop himself. The situation was too perfect for him to break it and possibly never get the chance to do this again. As far as she'd let him go he would go, even if he ended up penetrating her against this very door. Moriarty could kill him afterwards for all he cared. She was all he needed and wanted, the only one who ever showed him more than a cap and a sneer. 

She kissed him back, nothing special but enough for him to moan like a virgin, which Gob wasn't but if time reversed the status then anyone was welcome to call him one. It had been so long that he couldn't remember what it felt like to be inside a woman. It wasn't that he expected to get that far with her, but he couldn't help himself from thinking about it when a wet tongue pressed against his bloodied bottom lip. Her tongue darted back in her mouth the moment she hit a rough edge of scar tissue, but he followed it with his own, getting a hitching sound out of her.

Suddenly the little noises of their lips smacking and her almost hushed moans made him hurried and nervous. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and smashed her mouth along his, snaking his arm around her back and arching her into him. His head still hurt, but the pain turned dull and far away when her fingers graced his cheeks.

It was the second time she'd touched him, the whole time he'd known her. It was simple but it made his stomach knot up as if she'd done something incredibly sexual. He might die after this if Moriarty found him, so he did the only thing he thought was right. Gob slipped his hands down her body, clumsily grabbing her thighs so he could pull them up around his waist, promptly molding her against the door. It was too perfect, all the way down to the way her ankles hooked around his back, anchoring herself to him as she threaded her fingers behind his neck. 

By now her tongue was running around in his mouth as much as his was in hers, and it made him shamefully hard. Gob knew she knew too, what with his stiffening flesh right under her bottom.

Gob just hoped Moriarty killed him after she was done with him whether that be soon or much later, just not right now...not now...

Gob gulped, a tremor starting low in his stomach when her hips rolled along over the stiffness between his legs. All he could do was press her further into the door, balancing himself in order to not drop her then and there. The feeling it elicited was almost too much for him. 

He told himself he wouldn't push her father than she was comfortable, and he wouldn't.....but he couldn't help reaching down, grasping and kneading her flesh from her ribs along her hip and down to her knee. The fabric of her vault suit did little to hid what he knew was underneath; soft skin and dense muscle.

It felt like he had music in his head, a giddy jingle as her shaky fingers rubbed against the mishmash of muscle, skin and hair on his head. He hadn't pulled his mouth from hers yet, almost dreading the idea that he'd have to feel the cold bar air against his lips, especially after warming them on hers.

She moaned, and the noise was akin to yanking the key from a grenade in Gob's head. His explosion was too pin her to the door by his hips, quickly ripping the zipper at her neck down in one fidgeting swipe. It got a gasp out of her, but she didn't yell or push him away. When he looked down, seeing her bare breasts and stiff nipples, he could have understood if she'd hit him. She wore nothing underneath...

Maybe he built her up as too innocent in his head all this time.

Gob took a second - more out of shock really - to stare. The heat swam between them now, making the flesh of her chest shimmer in the dim light of the bar.

He exhaled, blowing more hot breath on her before grasping her arms and dipping his head down. His tongue was centimeters from the skin between her breasts when a creaking noise signaled upstairs.

"Oh shit."

He hissed out a whisper, both of them frozen in place. He had a mild moment of panic, just as she did, judging by the way her chest suddenly started to heave and ho against his cheek.

Jericho....

It must have been an hour already. 

Gob didn't know how long he'd been fuming before she came in, and how long he'd been savoring her, but it seemed like the assholes time had run out. The shadow of him roughly exiting the room fell against one of the walls. A muffled drunken slur was all that Gob needed to hear before he got moving.

With her pushed and heaved partly over Gob's shoulder, he crept as fast as he could behind the counter. She made a few surprised noised but he could hear her muffling them with those white teeth of her, now on swollen lips. He groaned as well, placing her down on her feet as he scrambled against the counter. Her head had just ducked down when Jericho popped off the last step of the stairwell.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at Gob?"

"N..nothing..just cleaning is all." 

Gob gave himself a mental parade, there was barely a trace of fear or draining lust in his tone. How? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to question a miracle.

The bastard made a grinning face, shaking his bald head before fumbling with the door handle and exiting the saloon. It was a brief encounter, but that was good. 

Gob didn't know if he could have handled a longer spite filled conversation with him, especially with her heat against his legs. Oh god...it had been too close and the boner he'd had was all but gone....that is.....until a tugging at his pants pushed him back to the present.

She was a dangerous girl.

Fully naked now with her vault suit wadded up in a corner by the liquor shelves. Fuck if he hadn't put in enough hellish time to deserve her, right? He deserved this, didn't he? His button unclasped between her fingers and he didn't even have the wits to moan. Her bare breasts bounced just the slightest when her arms moved by the grace of her fingers zipping his pants down. Gob could just make out the soft area between her legs, but the side of her full hips and long legs was - too say the least - was just as good.

"Dorothy...", he said, grabbing at a hand that was ready to pull his pants down. This was at least the holy grail of confirmation he need. She obviously wouldn't want him to stop at second base if she was already trying to get him out of his pants.

Gob knelt down in front of her, kissing her again and this time she was kissing him back with more furry than himself. 

She got his shirt up and over his head, barely breaking the lip lock in little more than a few seconds. Hands ran over his scarred chest, making him shiver. Gob did the same, touching her anywhere he could reach, until her back was against the bottom of the counter and he was kneeling between her legs.

Normally, he would have worried about the place; how filthy this was, not to mention dangerous; how Moriarty could easily open his door and turn his head to see just what Gob was doing to one of his most famous customers, but surprisingly the possibility of being caught just made Gob's body ache. This was wrong, in many ways, but neither was stopping and if anything it made them both that much more delirious.

It was hot; her skin slipped against his fingers when he grasped her thighs to pull her into him. Her legs wrapped around him, and her bottom landed in his lap with a jerk of his arms. Gob groan, but she just gasped and rubbed at the balls of his shoulders. A tentative kiss here and there against his chest made him tighten in so many ways he knew she wouldn't ever understand.

Gob never did managed to get out of his pants. She didn't bother trying again and neither did he. The pants could stay on, and they did. Even when her body was arching up along his so he could pull himself from what little barrier he had left. Just his own hand on his stiff flesh was enough for him to choke on a breath. 

It wasn't very sweet, or tender, but she whispered to him that they'd have plenty of time for that in the future.

Gob shook, just hearing her voice promise something like this, nay, even better than this in the future almost made him come. He had to swallow down a few steady breathes before he could move any further.

They both knew they had to be quiet, and Gob reminded her as best he could given his shaky voice before her wet sex rubbed along his cock. 

He hissed, trapping another guttural groan before it got too loud. Suddenly he got nervous; hesitant. How could he do this without Moriarty hearing it. Would there even be a next time...not if he had his face caved in or a bullet in his head.

He could have gone on and on about the countless ways Moriarty could silence him for good, but little of that made anymore sense when she was stroking his face and placing little kisses along his neck and jaw. Maybe he didn't deserve this...something so sweet, soft and perfect as her. 

Truth be told she wasn't perfect. 

Her morals could be a bit skewed, but to Gob she was the wasteland's angel. Nothing was more unobtainable to him than her, and yet here he was....with her flesh so close to encompassing him that it was hard to remember how to breath.

When he finally eased her down around him; with her near virgin heat surrounding the very flesh no one else on earth wanted anything to do with he had to kiss her to keep from growling. A little girlish noise crept out of her and into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled at her lips. It took little for him to finally hilt inside her; she being so wet and ready for him. The whole idea sounded absurd, but here they were, joined on the floor of the saloon.

"Oh Gob....", he shook at the sound of her voice, saying his name like that made his stomach lurch in the best of ways. He pulled at her hips, starting to move her up and down on him in very unsteady manner. "....I love..you."

He paused, her half off him and dripping. Gob felt his heart squeezing hard with each beat. Did she really say that? What in the world..would...

He grunted, driving her down on him, getting a gasp and a love bite on the sensitive skin of his neck. Gob thrust up into her, hard and hurried. He set a furious pace, unable to qualm the growing desire to sink into her over and over again. It wasn't enough, he just couldn't get far enough or lost enough inside her. 

She loved him.

Her breath flooded his neck, lips sucking, kissing and occasionally biting as he drove her harder against her counter.

"..Gob...g..gob"

He pushed his face between her breasts, lapping at the sweat as he hoisted her further up so he could pin her backside against the wall of the bar, each thrust pushing her harder against the metal. Her skin was salty in his mouth, but never had he tasted anything more addictive.

Gob wasn't being as quiet as he should have, but he didn't care, knew he should have, but didn't.

One of her arms reached up to grab at the edge of the counter, supporting herself up as he pivoted his hips at another angle, going deeper. They both moaned, relishing in the sensation.

Gob couldn't last much longer, he wished he could have, but it had been too long for him. He slipped one hand from her hip and pushed it between her legs trying to find the little nub he remembered from so fucking long ago. The tips of his fingers slipped along her, unsteady with the erratic thrust of his hips. God, he wasn't going to make it.

He hitch a breath, held himself back as best he could as he took a stiff nipple in his mouth with the turn of his head. His thumb found the ball of nerves and her body lit up instantly.

Gob felt her legs twitch around his hips, fingers that were grasping onto his shoulder dig into his skin farther. If he was lucky he could tip her over the edge just as he...as...he...

He gave her breast a nip and a rough suck, mouth already going lax as the sharp pleasure shot from his belly to his groin. With the last of his resolve he bucked inside her, fast and deep, his thumb swirling just as fast. He came a second later, cursing himself as he emptied himself inside her.

Holding back his shaky long groan wasn't possible, it felt too good and the previous throbbing pain in his head just became a throb that made him feel as if the world was pulsing around him.

Around his sputtering cock a spasm clamped down around him. Gob's already sensitive flesh going into overdrive as she came just a few moments after him, just as hard as he did. 

It was all unreal, and he didn't disappoint her either; the thing he feared more than being caught and murdered.

He pressed his body to hers, sticking to her as she withered against him with the last throws of her orgasm. Still inside her, he petted back her hair, laving her skin with his hands. She was damp and mewling with heavy breathes. It was the best thing he'd every experienced. 

To think that just months ago he'd only ever though this thing could have happened with Nova, and he had no doubt that it would have never been anything like this. Here he was, still buried deep inside her...and she'd even said she loved him.

Suddenly he panicked. He hadn't told her he felt the same way.

God looked at her. Her eyes were hooded and everything about her looked exhausted and satisfied. He would have been proud of himself if he wasn't beating himself up over three little words right now. His milky eyes widened and his mouth opened, ready to tell her just how he felt, but something horrible happened....

The door behind him, Moriarty's door unlatched.

A terrible ice cold pain shot up Gob's spine when he heard the door open. Still booted feet stepped forwards on the metal flooring. This was it, he was going to die, and he still had his cock inside her...

That thick, baffled irish tone came drawling out behind him and all the heat drained out of him. 

"What the fu-"

A loud shot rung in Gob's ears, deafening him for a moment, but he felt no pain. He knew he heard a gun fire, but he could not yet feel the sting of a bullet hole anywhere on him. 

A thud landed soon after behind him, not too far away and it was then he realized, as he opened his eyes, that it wasn't him that had been shot.

She was alert now, body still flushed pink in areas. Her eyes were slanted, eyebrows furrowed and mouth parted. Her vault suit was between them, a pocket gaping open in the material...and...when he looked to his side he saw a gun in her hand. A small compact pistol, still smoking at the tip. 

Swirls of grey discharge lilted up to the ceiling as everything clicked together.

"Fuuck.."

It was all he could say, knew he could have said something better but the combination of emotions almost made him stupid. He was still feeling the endorphins from his recent orgasm, and the pain lingering from the beating and now...now...he knew that just behind him Moriarty was bleeding out; dead or at the very least dying.

Nova's footfalls hurried down the stairs, stopping mid-way. Gob didn't look at her, just turned his attention back to Dorothy, who was dropping her arm, gun clinking against the floor. She looked about as shocked at him, but a little curve to her lips was slowly evolving into a sad smile. God, he loved her. He knew that before all of this happened, maybe the first time she smiled at him before asking for her first drink. Either way he had to tell her. 

Now.

His hands ran up her arms, still shaky but not as bad as he'd thought. Gob touched her neck, her cheek and back down to her shoulders.

"I love you...", he couldn't help sounding like the lost puppy everyone compared him too, but in light of the circumstances he figured he could get away with it; because right now, nothing mattered but her - not Moriarty's dead body of Novas confused and shocked gaze...or the fact that he was soft but still inside her. She was all that mattered......

.....and she smiled, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

It was all Gob needed.


	3. Close Quarters

Fresh air, green leaves, dazzling sunshine and sweet smelling breeze – it’s what Gob imagined as he stepped easily down the rickety cat walks. 

It’d been…about…three weeks since he’d been outside; since Moriarty had a chore even he didn’t want to do enough to send Gob out from behind the bar. A spot that easily resembled sole prints had formed where he normally stood, as if the situation he’d been in for the past ten years was starting to physically find a way to mock him.

In a way the sheer enjoyment of just being outside was sad, but Gob didn’t let that bother him, no…he was a man of the little things, which was good since the little things were all he really had. It was rare to see him out, so a lot of the residents stopped to stare – their gazes weren’t necessarily rude…more like they were just shocked to see him out at all.

The little girl – Gob forgot her name – even waltzed by him with a smile and a meek wave before dashing past him as if she’d done something awfully brave. A smile curled on his face either way. So far the day had turned out good: the bar wasn’t opened yet, Moriarty hadn’t seemed in too much of a foul mood and Nova had even patted down a healing cut on his cheek without him having to ask…not to mention he was outside, under the crippling sun with a rare sentiment of enjoyment.

The vault kid had even been in town for the past week, coming by and regaling him with tales of her travels. He always had loved the way she flourished as she spoke, as if she was trying her hardest to reenact that final death blow she always got so excited to tell him about. She was a cute little thing, more frail looking than she really was and not to mention sweet…even to him.

It took very little time to reach Craterside Supply; the destination Moriarty was adamant about stepping inside of. It was almost as if he hated dealing with Moira as much as just the idea of dealing with the siblings down at The Brass Lantern…

Gob yanked the door open, knowing the damn thing always got stuck – at least from what everyone complained about, as well as from a little experience. Inside it was dark, very dark, until he blinked, giving his eyes a moment to adjust.

No Moira…and no impartially faithful bodyguard…

“Hello…? It’s Gob…”, he paused wondering if she’d remember him? - The ghoul…the only ghoul in Megaton? Of course she would remember, but he still yammered on. “…from Moriarty’s.” 

He never did feel very comfortable being all alone…not after so many years with a constant eye watching him.

“Anyone…?”

He stepped further inside, pulling out the list of supplies from his pocket and taking a quick glance at the counter. There was a note that said – in cursive no less…

….’Be back in a jiffy!’…

If Gob knew her better he’d say something like ‘Oh Moira’ or ‘Just like that Moira to leave the shop unattended’, but he didn’t know her better and as he checked around, even behind the counter, he was left rubbing the back of his head.

In fact, he’d been about to turn around and leave until a clatter sounded around the corner. He hadn’t expected it and made a shocked sound, one he’d regret making later.

“Hello?!”

A pause, except for the rolling of a plate or bowl…or something cylindrical coming to a stop, and then a familiar questioning voice followed…

”…hello?”

What was she doing here? – and was it safe to be excited about being around her? Gob puffed out his chest, preparing himself for the body that popped around the corner, back arched with useless junk towering in her arms.

“Gob!” She smiled; a white toothy smile. “I should have known it’d been you…” Known? He smiled, even if the whole situation was making his nerves stand on end. “…no one else has the tone of voice you carry, at least not around this place.”

He took that as a compliment, practically snatching it out of the air and stuffing it in his pocket to save for later recall. She disappeared around that corner again, followed by sounds of glass and metal stacking beside one another.

“So what are you- Gob?”, her head made itself visible again and she looked at him oddly for a second. “What are you doing standing all the way over there? Come over here…” Then she disappeared again and went back to whatever that noisy business was. “…isn’t any fun talking if I can’t see you.”

Funny, normally people preferred not to see him while they spoke with him. Gob gave the door another look, as if the idea of fleeing had crossed his mind. What was the worst that could happen…being alone with her couldn’t be all that scary, right? He left that question open…stuffing his list back in his pocket before stepping over to her.

She was indeed staking up junk: hot plates, teddy bears, glasses - all the stuff people passed when they were scavenging.

“So…”, she gave him a look over her shoulder, as if being alone with him wasn’t a new thing to her, “…what’s gotten you out of that bar finally? Moriarty I assume, lazy fuck he is.” He was about to say something, but she just kept talking as she put another glass in between the teddy bear’s legs. “ Still…at least it got you outside right? – and around here, with me no less.”

He could just faintly make out the rise of her cheeks at this angle; a tell tale sign that she was grinning. Something about it made him gulp. She was acting a lot more…friendly; as in almost…flirty.

She stocked the last item and turned to him, one hand on her hip with a smirk on her lips. He’d never seen her hair down before…it was long, and as he was looking at where her hair ended he couldn’t help notice the cleavage he didn’t think she’d had earlier…no…she definitely didn’t. He would have noticed…

That zipper had been almost at her throat when he’d walked in…and now, now it was down, down…down.

Gob quickly started to stammer, as soon as he realized what he was doing, but she just looked more amused and that grin hadn’t done more than widen. Yes, she was being…flirty, no doubt about it now.

“I-ugh…I…Moriarty, I mean…I came down here to..”, before he made a bigger dupe of himself, Gob quickly pulled the list of supplies from his pocket and help them up like a white flag of forfeit. Her grin dropped, still a smile as she took the paper from his fingers, touching the ragged tips either on accident or purposefully, he wasn’t too sure.

“Gotch’ya.” She sounded just a bit disappointed as she looked at the list. “Well…To be honest I sort of zoned out when Moira said where she was going, all this stuff is mesmerizing…” She gestured to the shelves of junk with her eyes. ”…but I’m sure neither Moira or Moriarty would mind if you stayed a bit and waited…I definitely don’t mind. It’s nice to finally get a chance to talk…alone, without everyone staring daggers you know…?”

He knew. Gob had been the butt of Jericho’s jokes for months ever since the former raider saw how excited she’d been to tell him how she seduced and tricked that Burke fellow – also Nova had been doing her part in teasing him when she remembered too. Even Moriarty mentioned it on several occasions despite the fact that it seemed Gob was bringing her in to drink more so than the booze – it was the first time he’d ever done anything but repel customers…and still the boss hated him for it.

It was probably nice not to be judged by your fellow smoothskins for talking to a ghoul as well, not that anyone would say it too the kid’s face of course.

“So..”, he started off a little weak for conversation, now that the so called pressure had been put on him to talk. “…what are you doing here? Besides keeping an eye on the shop…?” Already he felt a bit better about the whole ‘alone’ thing. She was easy to be around, even if he held a crush for her; a crush that was just as pathetic as it was large.

“Stocking the shop…obviously. A bunch of traders dropped off heaps of stuff the other day, figured the least I could do is give Moira a hand with it.”

“Even after all those experiments you let her make on you…?” She was baffling, acting as if she owed the shopkeeper a favor. It was…weird.

“Well, I got a copy of the guid…plus that discount she gives me almost makes me feel guilty.”

“Guilty?” He smiled, watching her face as she gave him a little wicked smile.

“…almost.”

“Good. We wouldn’t want you getting hung up on something like that - you have the world to save after all.” 

Gob watched her cheeks tint, as if his praise made her embarrassed. Her mannerisms were different now that they were alone. It was hard to remember how women acted when they were interested, but now that he was seeing all the signs the memories came back. The hip cocked out to the side, hands behind the back, back arched…shit, she was even looking up at him through lowered eyes. 

Nothing about her manner was exceptionally blatant, as if she was doing it without much knowledge that she was sending any signals. She was still a kid after all…

“It’s nice not worrying about much though…it sounds bad, but I could stay here and stock shelves if it meant I could let my guard down like I can now.”

“You’d get bored of it, like I did…”

…and then you’d get captured by slavers. Gob frowned, thinking about the facts. One of these days she’d leave, and never come back…and not knowing would be the worst, especially since there were fates worse than death now’a’days.

“Yeah…I was ready to get a ‘scape plan out of that Vault too, guess I’m just lucky they kicked me out when they did huh?”

He didn’t know how to answer that, and luck or...’not luck’ was on his side since Moira’s twangy voice sound outside. Gob turned his head, expecting the woman to come through those door any sec-

“Ah shit! Not now…”, he heard her hiss in a whisper. 

He’d been about to turn around with a well deserved questioning look, but she was already shoving him into a closet with her in tow. Pots, pans, brooms, plungers…everything you could shove into a utility closet toppled over as she shut them inside the dark confines of the closet…and god help him if her butt hadn’t pushed right into his groin when she flipped the lock, and it didn’t feel like there’d be much room to pull himself away either.

“Kid..what the-“

“Shh! I’m not ready to do that beta wave brain tester…thing…she’d been talking about. Just…be quiet, she might head out again.”

Gob wanted to say why; why she would agree to it in the first place, why a closet, and why was there a chance for Moira to leave again when she herself had forgotten where she’d even been. But he kept quiet, just as she pleaded, even with the warmth of her rear in between his legs as they both heard the door shop door swing open.

It was quiet a predicament.

When Moira’s voiced called out for the kid Gob felt that plush behind push further into him as the kid pulled back from the door as if it’d burned her. This brain masher thing must have sounded bad…normally she’d jump at the opportunity to help the crazy woman…at least as far as Gob knew.

She murmured something about waiting just a little bit longer, as if the constant calling out of the kid’s name was going to stop any time soon. It wouldn’t have bothered Gob, he’d have followed her to the ends of the wastes if she’d just asked…but something was…growing under the pressure of her ass…something…oh god, no not now…

Gob swallowed, feeling his mouth parch instantly as the tingly blood flow started between his legs. If what he thought, no… knew was happening was happening, he wouldn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like he could just make an excuse like ‘don’t mind him’ or ‘sorry, but what did you expect’ - none of those sounded like good excuses…and in the end there was no excuse. He was growing a particularly bad hard-on just under the curve of her rear.

But knowing that didn’t help. The mindless dick between his legs was hardening right under her…

…she stiffened just as he tried to adjust himself; hoping to un-glue his body from her – in the end it seemed to just bring her attention to him more. With more experience in these sorts of situations he would have known to just stay still, but he moved and now she was peering over a shoulder, squinting to see him in the dark.

A clinging sound uttered over head and he arched a brow, momentarily forgetting about the situation when a bulb light up. She’d pulled on the over head chain, now staring at him with an incredibly flexible twist of her body. Since when could a human do that…without breaking?

“Gob…is that what-“

“Shh…uh-Moira.” He shushed her, keeping his hips and the rest of him as stiff as the walls around them. In his mind he almost cheered himself for his quick thinking.

They both could still hear Moira walking around the shop, obviously befuddled and the only thought on her mind was whether the kid was okay or not. Mutterings of the bodyguard could be heard somewhere farther away…but just like the kid had said, everything went quiet.

Was it safe to say she’d left, he hadn’t heard the door open or close…

…but before he had time to think further the kid was already twisting and hitching against him, doing her best to face him. 

Gob paled as her ass pushed his straining dick into his thigh, pressing painfully. Without a second thought as to the appropriateness of his actions, Gob grabbed her hips, hands landing on near intimate places to stop her from causing anymore wanted and unwanted friction.

How he wished she hadn’t turned that light on. At least in the darkness she wouldn’t have to see his pinched face with all the traces of everything he’d be ashamed to be caught with…but as oddly as it was the shame was only a fraction of it, and a small fraction at that. All other feelings seemed to stem from two sources: what was against his throbbing dick and under his hands. Somewhere, deep down he knew he may go to hell for doing this…but he pressed his hard-on into her despite the consequences, just to feel that nagging tight pleasure again.

Fuck, he really was going to hell…but, by the way she just stared at him, so was she.

Again he gave a very small, short thrust against her, wringing his fingers into the fabric of her vault suit; grasping her hips.

Yes, she was definitely going to hell. Gob sucked in a grunt when her body squashed into him, hands bracing on the door and…eyes…curious? He could go with that; curiosity. He’d had to work with fewer things, like outlandish fantasies and his tired left hand…

Before he could grab a clothed cheek, Gob took a few quick seconds to talk himself out of a brewing heart attack. Just going about this the right way; the careful way, would have better chances of not turning into a disaster. In his head he fit the urges into their proper places as he let his fingers squeeze a curve of the kid’s ass, pressing his hardness further between her cheeks.

The kid gasped, but in a way Gob hadn’t even let himself think about; the ‘I want you’ kind of way. She liked it, by all the crazy atom worshippers and hateful bigots…she fucking liked it!

Yes… there was something telling him not to run a hand up to one heavy breast and give it a firm squeeze…there’d also been a voice saying ‘don’t pull her hips into yours either’, but he did, oh how he did, and the kid took it all with a shaky moan.

“Gob.” It sounded like there should have been more after his name, more moans or maybe…maybe even praises; begging. 

“Yess…?” He whispered hoarsely, leaning in closer so he could finger that zipper he’d known she’d sneakily unzipped earlier. Yes..yes, yes.

The kid didn’t say anything, but that was okay, because the roll of her hips was all the answer Gob needed, even if the other signs before now weren’t enough of an approval.

Today was going to be a good day. He’d known it would be when he’d woken up with a blanket hap hazardously thrown over him, and all the little things since had just further proven it…and to be honest, if the day went to shit after this he’d still be happy. Happy…indeed.

“You do want this, don’t you?” Gob grunted in her hair, breathing against the back of her neck as he slipped the zipper down. The sound of the metal teeth slipping out from one another all the way down to her navel was the instrument to her lyrical moans. 

“W-what gave it away…?” She smirked in her words, breathing deeply with each syllable.

The rush when he slipped his rough hand into the warmth of her open vault suit made him reckless. 

Reckless Gob…ha! He’d laughed if the words had been in the same sentence before…now, now he truly was…reckless. It took another roll of her rear for him to truly embrace the word. Time to prove his prowess, and really…before his skin started peeling he’d been a confident kid, handsome too; it just took a moment like this for that long buried side of him to come hurdling forth with one thing in mind – the kid – the kid and her kind words, good deeds and…soft body.

There was no hesitating voice when he found the bare skin of her stomach. It was so hot and so smooth, he just took a few moments to run the bitten pads of his fingers over the flesh; savoring it. The muscles in her abs tensed, mewling as he eased his fingers up her shirt and under her breasts. The further upwards the hotter she was, and it only made him imagine the fire that he’d feel between her legs.

For a moment he felt his meekness come back out as his thumb rubbed against the underside of one supple breast. What if she got cold feet before he could feel that all encompassing heat…

He felt a time limit appear; the clock ticking away, as if sooner or later she’d come to her senses and realize it was Gob – the ghoul – that was feeling her up in the closet.

Gob realized he’d let out a pitiful sound when he filled his hand with her bare breast; the nipple pushing into his palm.

She cooed, arching her backside into him. Gob felt her spread her legs, planting them as far as she could in such a small space. Speaking of small spaces…the closet had started heating up, and now, as Gob plucked and massaged the weight in his hand, the closet only felt more stifling than before.

Her position said more than her words ever could. The curve of her body – melding into him – the way she thrust her chest into his hand and rolled her body as if trying to coax his hand past her stomach and into the confines of her suit. It was hot, cramped, and suffocating…but to say Gob didn’t love everything about it would have been a flat out lie. Even the smell of ammonia mixed with her sweet smell was remarkable.

With the clanking echo of more supplies – more than likely brooms and plungers – Gob yanked her by her breast and stomach, flushing her against him with a groan. She was so much hotter than…than a furnace.

It might have been too eager of him to divest her of her suit so quickly; too impatient – but the kid didn’t seem to mind one bit. The yellow light above them made her skin a soft russet color, like the setting sun when the sand storms were predominantly harsh. To not run his hands over her back and shoulders would have been a crime, right? Right.

Tricky didn’t even come close to how he had to twist her around; balancing on his heels and ignoring the way the supplies dug into his back, just so he could squeeze her around to face him. 

The kid looked shyer now that she was in front of him, or maybe she’d had that nervous little smile on her face all along. 

Normally this would have been a good time to take a breather, ask her if she really wanted this and all that other nonsense he normally wouldn’t have thought was nonsense – but the sight of her exposed chest and the divot trailing down her belly to a firm stomach made his tongue swell. Words could be spoken in between what he planned to do to her…if there was any time for talk that is.

Gob barely registered the sounds and movement of her kicking the legs of her suit into a puddle on the floor, but what she did with those legs he couldn’t ignore.

The kid, like a new born babe, clung to him, legs hefted around his hips, feet on the shelves and arms locked around his neck. 

Kissing…now that was something he didn’t dare dream about. Yeah, he could allow the idea of a woman letting him take her from behind – so she didn’t have to see his face as he fucked her – but this…

…wet lips almost ravishing his own was just too hard to believe and she didn’t even seem too deterred by the way he just went slack against her. A warm little tongue slipped into his mouth, licking at the insides of his cheeks as if he wasn’t some skinless walking corpse. He was still bemused when she started kissing his jaw, raking her nails up and down the backside of his shirt like she was trying to shed it off of him.

His senses came back quickly, with the help of a particularly aggressive grind against his still throbbing cock. She wanted it…as bad as him. The fact illuminated in his head like a neon sign; flashing as if to burn the reality into his brain.

With hands under her ass, it took a hitch for her breasts to press against his mouth – and no more than a turn of his head to have a dusky nipple in between his lips. Gob sucked roughly, a little out of practice when it came to this but still just as enthusiastic, besides…she didn’t seem to mind the slightest.

The kid’s moans grew; a bang on the door from when she tossed her head back should have worried him…the noise. Though it seemed, not only did he forget about the possibility of anyone being outside of the closet, but he also forgot about their even being an outside to the closet – it was just her and him.

Her light body quivered along his; hips rubbing forward as he teethed her breast with sloppy bites and kisses. Her skin was lightly salted, and the taste was nothing short of addictive.

There was no way in stopping his fingers from moving that extra few inches along her rear to that hot area between her legs. He couldn’t very well get a hand between their bodies but at this angle - with the wet fabric covering her – it was more than decent. She barked; the noise almost making him chuckle as he slipped his rough fingers along her, pressing harder when he felt the little protrusion. No man could forget about that spot, it was like a port in the storm…when things got rough it was always a beacon of hope.

Gob grunted. She was already soaking through and just that had him shoving her underwear aside, pushing one finger deep inside her. 

The kid gasped, body arching enough to rip her nipple from his mouth. Gob kissed the underside of her breast, licking her skin as he wedged a second digit inside her. Ribbed walls sucked at his fingers; pulling and gripping around the intrusion.

As far as Gob was concerned this could have been enough for him. Being inside her, with his cock surrounded by what his fingers were coaxing inside of would have been great yes, but he could live with just this if he had to. Just tasting her skin - holding her as he twisted his fingers deep inside her - would have been more than enough for him. An hour ago he would have been happy just to enjoy talking to her for the rest of her life, but this…god, he couldn’t do much more than let his scabbed fingers show his appreciation.

Her hot breath pushed the clumps of hair on his head back, making him feel feverish as her body tightened around his fingers. Now was the time, before she…

…he groaned as he pulled his fingers from her, almost disappointed at the coolness on his fingers, but he had to get his pants off, had to at least try. 

With her help, arching and twisting – creatively using legs and hands to push his pants down enough - finally got him out in the open humid air.

“…ahh…”, Gob couldn’t help but hiss at how good it felt to be relieved of that constraining tightness…so good that he couldn’t stop the gasp when her hips pulled up along his length, wetting his cock with her fluids.

“Hold on…kid…”, he pulled her hips forward then pressed them into the door just above his aching cock. This was it…that finally moment and still he couldn’t wrap his tongue around the right words…just…”Say yes.”, he grunted out, watching the kids face as she stared, looking as if she’d be drugged, drunk, or hit hard over the head…it was difficult for Gob to think of that look as lust, as hard as he tried.

“Yess…” With a yank he’d pulled her hips into his; plunging into her with a resounding slap of their skin. “…damn’it!” The way the kid cursed, almost innocently as her body stretched around him almost made him come. Now that he looked back on it, as she writhed around him, it’s been a smart idea to prep her. Not only was she snug as any virgin but she…wait…

Gob froze, feeling her body refuse to yield around his cock. Was she…? No..no she wasn’t a…

She was grasping the back of his head and neck like she was massaging him, pawing at him with an almost uncomfortable look on her face.

“Kid, are you-“

“Shh...Moira…remember.” Her panting breath hit his face, smelling of soda and bubblegum. He was inside of the kid…and really she was a kid…a virginal twenty year old kid. Somewhere something told him to feel ashamed that he was taking the untainted vault kids virginity in the stuffy closet of Moira’s store…but fuck, it just made him hotter.

Gob watched her as he pulled out, reading the light twinge of pain on her face before he submerged himself back inside her scorching heat. The heat; the wetness…how goddamn tight she was felt so good he could feel his shoulders go slack. It was hard to be slow, harder still to be slow and shallow, but it took no more than a growl and a twist of her hips for him to get the message. She may have been a sweet kid, but she didn’t need to be handled like a doll…this was Three Dog’s messiah of the wasteland after all.

So Gob sucked down a moan, slamming up inside of her, down to the hilt as he’d first done. She cried out; whined as her fingers curled into the front his shirt.

The pain would go away he told himself…just a little bit more and she’d…there, she gasped, body wringing around his flesh as he drove it inside her with an unrelenting pace.

It was easy to let go; a relief really to just burry and hilt with fast hard plunges that left their hips smacking audibly together.

It barely registered when she came. She’d been so tight the whole time that a little bit more tautness didn’t seemed like so much when he was just concentrating on getting out of her quick enough to sink back in. How he hadn’t come already Gob wasn’t too sure – chuck it up to luck he guessed.

He used her ultra sensitive flesh to his advantage, slowing his pace, catching his breath as she howled and pulled her knee up under his arm.

Gob kissed her shoulder, resting his teeth on her skin as he gasped, pausing only enough to hook one of her legs up against his shoulder as the angle helped him sink further inside. They both groaned at the change. This, with her leg arching to the ceiling and his fingers securing her limb, was a good…good idea.

Gob had her straight against the door, giving her hard upwards thrusts that had the door banging and shaking in its hinges. The sheer brutality of it; the passionate way she grabbed his cheeks when he started sucking at her neck just fueled it all. It was aggression and primal need that started driving him…taking over as he brought her to another short quivering climax.

The kid started making these half gasp half yelling noises as her fingers splayed over his face and neck…to know it was him that was pulling the sounds out of her just made his stomach knot suddenly.

Nothing mattered for the next twelve seconds as his orgasm started roaring to life – it was just her, her screams, the slamming of the door as he drove her harder into it – the way their hips slapped together, her wetness seeping down his cock…her fingers…her smell…

Gob growled, huffing out a series of tense grunts as he came. Still he thrust upwards, releasing more than just cum inside her; tension and the like. He bared his teeth in her neck, sucking in air through them with a few more hard shoves before he slowly rocked his hips back and forth…a weak little spasm sounded on his still hard flesh.

He made the kid come three times…somewhere he expect to find a trophy; a reward…but when he opened his eyes to the honey colored sweaty skin against his face he grinned.

At this angle he could see down at her heaving breasts, red from bouncing against him.

In fact, he’d been about to vocalize the reward she truly was when she shifted on the door…and it gave a fearful bending creak.

They both froze, staring at the other with widening eyes as the door heaved against her back and slowly – like the last few seconds before a bomb went off – the door slipped of its hinges and fell backwards, carrying them both in tow.

Gob landed, hands on either side of her, arms pained and body suddenly cold and dry as the light of the shop flooded into his eyes. The kid screamed, her thin arms wrapping around him suddenly in a death grip…what the…

Following the kids drained expression was Moira, staring down curiosity – if not a shocked as them – with a notepad and pencil clutched in both hands…as if she’d been in the process of jotting something interesting down.

She’d been there the whole time, Gob knew it, the kid knew it…and god knows what was scribbled down in the notepad already…nothing that needed to be shared, that was for sure.

“Oh. Hello there…”, it was as if the red-head was trying to sound sheepish for once, “…I do know this might be the wrong time and all, but…I have so many questions! How did-“

Gob balked, staring almost comically at the babbling red-head as the kid covered her face in his chest. 

Despite the door and the intrusion…it was still a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
